Fei Yen Character Revamp
Basic Information= Name: Fei Yen (飛燕) Age: __ (Physical), Immortal (Biologically) Species: Mortiad (Mao Zedong Dynasty: 1949-76) Creator: Hades Personality (Needs to be Re-written): :Even though she tries to act happy, she is really sadistic and angry. She is loud and can often make people feel uncomfortable with her deceptive nature. She also likes to share her feelings, which includes sometimes making people feel her suffering. Character Page Theme: Death Flowers |-| History (Needs to be Re-written)= After the long reign of Mao Zedong ended, Hades needed to create someone who could keep all 78 million souls in check. For this purpose, he created Fei Yen, who he thought would be strict and uptight, but also slightly lenient. Fei Yen had a rebellious spirit, so she decided to be the exact opposite of what Hades wanted. She put on a happy-go-lucky outside look, but on the inside she was sadistic and cruel. Hades was very stressed, thanks to Fei Yen, and called on his wife, Persephone, to help him out. Persephone gained Fei Yen's trust very easily, but she still couldn't calm her down. So, she decided to ask for Hades to send Fei Yen to camp, which she thought would be a calmer environment for Fei Yen. Hades agreed and Fei Yen was shipped off to camp, where she is now. |-| Weapons and Possessions= Weapons: :Celestial Bronze Twin Hook Swords: WIP Possessions: :WIP: WIP |-| Powers= Supplementary #They have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #They are able to call forth recently dead spirits to aid them for a short time. #They have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse which will fight, mindlessly, alongside them until it is broken down or dismissed. #They can 'revive' small dead animals (like around as big as a dog or smaller, anything too big like a horse or like a human they can't) to a state of 'undeath', where they are like regular animals, though with skin missing, bones sticking out, kinda like a zombie version of the creature, and animals that she 'revives' are under her control. #They can put someone in a deathlike coma for several hours. The more powerful they make the effect the more energy they use. Passive #They are able to see the lifespan of others, but are forbidden to speak of it. #They can sense any death, mortal or monster. #They can communicate with the dead #They are able to have physical contact with ghosts, as in being able to touch them and feeling them as if they where alive. #They are able to come and go as they please to the underworld #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. Traits #They generally have morbid personalities. #They are not frightened by death #They radiate death. #They tend to have dark attitudes #They like shadowy places. |-| Relationships= Category:Character Planning Category:Normal Priority